El rey mercenario
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Robert y Rhaegar nunca pensaron que volverían a encontrarse. sin embargo, Rhaegar sabe que la vida casi nunca es como uno espera.


El rey mercenario

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia iba a participar en el reto Hacer las paces del foro Alas negras, palabras negras, pero no pude terminarla a tiempo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cuenta la leyenda que el rey venado un día desapareció,

Que dejó la corona sobre el trono

Y sin más se marchó,

Que a nadie informó de su decisión,

Que a su futura esposa esperando

En el septo dejó.

Cuentan que el lobo al venado sin descanso buscó,

Pero que ni rastro de él jamás encontró.

Cuentan que al viejo halcón esto no sorprendió,

Y que al astuto león enfureció.

Cuentan que el rey huyó en pos de una quimera,

Que la corona quemaba su cabeza como si ardiera,

Que el trono era para él como una cadena,

Que ser rey le pesaba como una condena.

Cuentan que huyó a Essos buscando fortuna,

Buscando batallas, alcohol, mujeres y aventuras.

Cuentan que entregó su vida al pillaje mas no es la verdad,

El rey Robert entregó su vida a la libertad.

El rey Robert, el rey mercenario,

Derrotó a guerreros, bandidos, corsarios.

El rey Robert, quien lo tuvo todo,

Por ser libre renunció a su trono.

Al término de la canción los hombres aplaudieron y vitorearon agitando sus cuernos de cerveza. El bardo se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado para ocupar un puesto en la barra y servirse él también algo de alcohol.

Cuando tuvo su jarra en la mano bebió un largo trago . Así, bebiendo un gran sorbo de cerveza solía empezar cada noche su amigo, aquel al que habían enterrado esa misma mañana y al que tal y como él pidió antes de morir se le rendía homenaje de aquella manera tan peculiar.

–No me lloréis, maldita sea, salid a las tabernas y bebed. Brindad por mí, recordad mis victorias, que han sido muchas; divertíos y festejad porque he muerto en batalla, en batalla ganada a pesar de todo.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Robert Baratheon, el Rey Mercenario, había dirigido a los hombres de la compañía.

Después se había vuelto a él, su compañero, su aliado, su amigo, para dedicarle las que serían sus últimas palabras.

–Escribe una canción sobre mí, compañero, una canción gloriosa. Quiero ser recordado en los futuros siglos, que los descendientes de ese malnacido de Tywin Lannister canten mis hazañas, que Ned vuelva a saber de mí aunque solo sea en unos versos.

Así había muerto el rey que un día huyó de Poniente dejando el reino en el más absoluto caos que no tardó en desembocar en una nueva guerra. A veces Robert solía bromear con que hubiera sido divertido haber luchado en esa guerra, haberse hecho pasar por un mercenario corriente contratado por una casa menor y haber batallado por cualquiera de los bandos sin que nadie lo reconociera ni le obligara a llevar una condenada corona.

–El caso es luchar –decía –Luchar y sentir esa sensación de inmortalidad que te da ganar una batalla. El motivo de la lucha ni siquiera es lo importante. De todos modos, al final ese motivo quedará en nada.

Sin embargo, Robert no había luchado en esa guerra que finalmente había acabado por dividir para siempre Poniente. En lugar de eso había permanecido en las Ciudades Libres, primero limitándose a emborracharse en cualquier taberna, luego alistándose en una compañía de mercenarios, en la misma compañía de mercenarios en la que se había alistado él.

–Cuando te vi ahí quise matarte. Luego recordé que ya lo había hecho –Le había dicho una vez, completamente borracho.

Y así era, a ojos de todos Robert había matado a Rhaegar Targaryen. No obstante, el príncipe había logrado sobrevivir al golpe y su cuerpo maltrecho había ido a parar arrastrado por la corriente a una isla donde lo habían curado a cambio de la promesa de que se marcharía y no volvería a pisar Poniente, pues el reino ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para que él volviera a reavivar la recién terminada guerra.

Rhaegar, que ahora se hacía llamar Aenar, en honor a su viejo antepasado, quien también vivió en el exilio, había tomado un barco hacia las Ciudades Libres nada más estar recuperado. No tenía deseos de recuperar su trono, ni de reinar, ni siquiera de buscar a sus hermanos, que según la gente habían logrado escapar de Rocadragón. Rhaegar Targaryen no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de vivir, y la única razón que le impidió quitarse la vida fue el pensamiento de que el destino no lo habría dejado vivo si no fuera para un fin.

Así se había alistado en la compañía y había visto desde la distancia, atento a todas las noticias que llegaban de Poniente, como los Siete reinos volvían a ser siete tras la desaparición de Robert. No se alegró, al contrario, su preocupación fue en aumento. La Larga Noche se acercaba y las fuerzas de Poniente estaban mermadas y divididas.

Sin embargo, nunca se lo reprochó a Robert. Al fin y al cabo, él tenía tanta culpa como el Baratheon. Robert sí que le hizo infinidad de reproches, aunque nunca intentó matarlo de nuevo como pensó en un primer momento, tal vez debido a las circunstancias en las que se produjo su reencuentro.

Y es que por irónico que pueda parecer la primera vez que Rhaegar Targaryen y Robert Baratheon volvieron a encontrarse el primero le salvó la vida al segundo.

Fue en una batalla especialmente dura. Su bando iba perdiendo. Los contrarios eran más y estaban mejor organizados. Robert luchaba con un mercenario de Tyros con la barba rosa y otro, también Tyrosy a juzgar por su barba morada , se le echó encima. El escudo de Rhaegar fue lo único que evitó que Robert cayera.

Esa noche, ambos tuvieron una larga conversación. Robert le preguntó por qué lo había salvado y Rhaegar confesó que cuando lo hizo no sabía que era él, solo vio a un soldado de su bando y corrió a ayudarlo. Ni el mismo Rhaegar sabía si lo hubiera salvado de haberlo sabido. Después siguió preguntando acerca de Lyanna, de su padre y de todo lo que se le ocurrió. Rhaegar no hizo ninguna pregunta, ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero le habló de la profecía, pensando que el destino los había juntado para que Robert y él, enemigos que habían sido capaces de convocar a tanta gente a luchar por su causa, lideraran la lucha que estaba por venir. A Robert le pareció una soberana estupidez, pero desde esa noche, quizá porque ambos estaban solos en tierra extraña o quizá por las experiencias compartidas, aunque fuera de lados distintos, se fueron uniendo cada vez más. El impulsivo Robert y el sosegado Rhaegar, tan diferentes, tan opuestos. Rhaegar había pensado que eso tenía que significar algo.

No obstante, Robert había muerto en una batalla cualquiera, mucho antes de que llegara la batalla que Rhaegar les creía prevista. Mas el antiguo príncipe de Rocadragón no estaba pensando en ese momento en aquella profecía que había regido el destino de su vida, sino en el amigo que había dejado atrás.


End file.
